Mr. O
Mr. O in the first Guap Squad is a very top class minion, but once Andy quits, he is the leader of The Eviltons! Personality Mr. O is very mean and won't show any mercy to the shapes! He loves being evil and wouldn't be good for anything! Appearance When he first appeared in the Guap Squad, Mr. O was an oval robot that has red eyes, a blue robot like mouth, black feet, and a mini chimney. In later appearances, Mr. O is a blue robot with red eyes, a bunch of bolts, a chimney, a little hatch, blue arms, and black feet. Appearences The Guap Squad Mr. O's first appearence is in The Guap Squad. He's a main boss that that does not give up easily! He can use a variety of fog based attacks. The Guap Squad 2: The Legend of Wild X Mr. O is set to reappear in The Guap Squad's sequal as a main antagonist, yet again. Fantendo Brawlers Mr. O is set to appear in Fantendo Brawlers as DLC! He will use the moves from The Guap Squad he uses. The Psychic 2 He is set to appear in The Psychic 2 as a boss! Relationships Guaptain Mr. O hates Guaptain so much! He always wishes he could kill him! Bob Though hates him less than Guaptain, he still hates him a lot! Joe Mr. O hates cowboys and people that stop him! The two combined, he can't stand Joe! Ashley Mr. O isn't a big fan of girls, so automatically, he hates Ashley! But he hates getting hit by lipstick, and makes his hardrive heatup! Tim Mr. O hates him so much, he erases his memory of him after each time he sees him! Andy Though he used to think highly of Andy, but after Andy became good, he can't stand Andy! All Villians He thinks highly of any viliian he works with! This is unique for a leader of villains! Abilities Mr. O *Hot Steam: Mr. O's signature move! He creates a trail of hot steam that will hurt The Guap Squad if they hit it. *Black Steam: Mr. O creates a trail of dark steam that chases the nearest member of The Guap Squad! *Rocket Feet: Mr. O's feet turn into rectangles and get launched across the battlefield! He can also use this to shoot upward. *Hot Brick: Introduced in the sequel, Mr. O buts a brick in his hatch and after 10 seconds, it is burning hot and shoots it at the ground! It creates a small fire that goes out in 5 seconds! *Arm Cannon: Also introduced in the sequel, Mr. O's arm turns into a cannon and shoots either a large steam cloud or a laser! *Wheelie: Introduced in the third game, Mr. O's feet go into his body and a wheel pops out. This allows him to go faster! *Roll Up: A reference to his beta design, Mr. O's body turns into an oval and he rolls around! *Ultra O: Mr. O's final form of the third game, his circuits start to shut down, so he calls a super epic death robot and puts his memory chip inside it! Ultra O has a completely different move set from Mr. O! Ultra O *Spiked Ball: Ultra O's signature move, he creates a spiked ball and shoots it at the nearest member! *Chained Ball: Ultra O's hand becomes a chained spiked ball and starts swinging it around! *Ultra Beam: His other hand becomes a cannon and shoots an ultra beam! It is extremely powerful! *Jetpack: A giant jetpack appears on Ultra O's back and starts flying around the stage, trying to burn the Guap Squad with the fire! *Power Stomp: Ultra O's foot becomes gigantic and stomps the ground, creating a shock wave and squishes anyone underneath! Trivia *The O in his name stands for Obliterator. Gallery Mr._O.png|Mr O's horrible beta design Mr_O._Redesign.png|Mr. O's redesign Mr.o.png|Exo's Mr. O Mr._O_Hyper.png|Mr. O's Hyper Form Category:Green Productions/Characters Category:Hyper Mode Category:Free to use Characters Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Robots Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Fantendo Villains Category:Males